<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged by Tornik_the_Barbarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757488">Caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornik_the_Barbarian/pseuds/Tornik_the_Barbarian'>Tornik_the_Barbarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornik_the_Barbarian/pseuds/Tornik_the_Barbarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor follows Charlie into the Infernal Forest and discovers a secret hidden by the royal family for centuries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Shadows are Listeneing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor strolled down the long halls of the Happy Hotel, his cane, and heels clicking in time with one another. It was late in the evening; everyone had finished dinner not too long ago and retired to their rooms. Alastor however had some energy left to spend, so he used it to walk up and down the halls.</p><p>He entered the lobby, turning on his heel to walk back down the hall when he spotted Vaggie and Charlie chatting by the entrance. They were talking in hushed tones -- inaudible to him at this distance -- and he noticed Charlie dawned a heavy black cloak over her tailored suit.</p><p>Alastor ducked into the hallway he had just come from and sent his shadow across the lobby, hidden in a corner just behind Vaggie to eavesdrop undetected.</p><p>"I know you do this every week but are you sure you should go alone?" Vaggie was saying, holding Charlie's hands in hers.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Vaggie, I've gotten to know the area pretty well. Besides, the fewer people know where it is, the better."</p><p>Vaggie chuckled a bit, "then why tell me in the first place?"</p><p>"Because I trust you, silly." Charlie gave her girlfriend a boop on the nose. "And I didn't want you to worry about me sneaking off in secret."</p><p>Vaggie laughed a bit more before it died down and she gave Charlie a concerned frown. "Won't your dad be angry? With someone outside the family knowing?"</p><p>Charlie only winked with a sly smirk. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She then took a deep breath and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. "I should get going."</p><p>"Okay," Vaggie replied as she opened the door, "be safe."</p><p>Charlie gave Vaggie a kind smile. "I always am."</p><p>Alastor retrieved his shadow as he heard Vaggie close the door. He enveloped his shadow around himself, disappearing into nothingness and reappearing outside the hotel's entrance.</p><p>Looking down the street, he spotted Charlie's cloaked figure briskly walking down the streets. Alastor followed her, keeping to the shadows, staying as hidden as possible. He continued to follow her as she came to the edge of the city, where concrete abruptly stopped and was replaced by tall deep red grass, and trees just beyond that. The princess kept walking without hesitation, soon disappearing into the treeline. Alastor used his shadows to glide across the grass undetected and reappeared behind a large tree in order to remain unseen by Charlie.</p><p>She was still walking quickly, without hesitation or fear. The Infernal Forest was dangerous, as where all the natural biomes surrounding Pentagram City. Every demon knew it was better to face the chaos of the city than risk surviving on your own in the wilderness of Hell.</p><p>Alastor used his shadow as a floatation device, bobbing and weaving through the trees, and remaining silent. The snap of a twig in the distance caught Charlie's attention and she whipped her head around in all directions, searching for the source. Alastor had quickly ducked behind a tree at the sound.</p><p>He saw Charlie's shoulders slump with relief, and she turned to continue her trek through the forest, walking even faster than before.</p><p>The sound of creaking wood from above caught Alastor's attention. Perched on a branch high in the trees, he saw an ape-like creature, with tusks and a nose like a bore, and the end of its tail similar to a mace. The creature snarled, beady eyes focused on Charlie's small figure. It let out a menacing sound -- something like a shriek and a howl -- and lept down at the princess.</p><p>Alastor summoned a portal just behind Charlie, a large tentacle shot out and wrapped around the creature. He closed his hand into a fist, the tentacle squeezing the creature until in burst, blood splattered the ground, the trees, and the princess, who was shielding her face with her arm. As quickly as it was summoned, the portal and tentacle disappeared with what was left of the dripping, deformed corpse.</p><p>Charlie whipped her head around and this time Alastor saw no point to hide.</p><p>He could tell the princess was appalled he had followed her based purely on her expression, but before Charlie could get a world out he shrugged dismissively and approached her.</p><p>"I apologize for following you all the way out here, my dear, but you had my interest thoroughly piqued." He chuckled, his radio static making the sound rumble. "First I find you speaking in hushed tones with dear Vagatha about sneaking away under the cloak of night, wearing an actual cloak! Then I follow you into this place!" He spun with a flourish, gesturing to the trees around them. "The Infernal Forest!" Alastor let out his trademark theatrical laugh.</p><p>He turned back to Charlie, his grin widened and eyes narrowed. "A dangerous place to be for a morsel such as yourself."</p><p>Charlie simply huffed and turned, continuing to trudge deeper into the forest. It had been a few weeks since Alastor had partnered with her to run the Happy Hotel, and had quickly gotten used to his antics. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him or send him back, so she let him follow her.</p><p>"Just follow me, since you've already come this far."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Secret Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sadistic tone of Alastor's expression melted into excitement, and he skipped up to her side.</p><p>They walked a while longer, Alastor keeping dangerous creatures at bay with his powers as Charlie lead him deeper into the forest.</p><p>Eventually, they came to a wide-open clearing of flattened grass.</p><p>"Al, could you stand back a bit more?" Charlie asked while her back remained toward him.</p><p>He complied, taking two strides backward. Charlie reached out in front of her, her hand laying flat against an invisible wall. The space around her fingers began to glow purple, the light spreading until it took the shape of an arch not much taller than herself. She took a deep breath and placed her other hand on the wall of light. In her concentration, her horns began to sprout from her head, and the space between her hands on the wall broke open. Her breath turned ragged and labored, and she grunted, the opening becoming wider until it hit the ground.</p><p>Charlie stood to the side and looked at Alastor, her eyes blood red. "Go. I can never hold this for very long."</p><p>He quickly ducked into the small opening, Charlie not far behind.</p><p>His smile faltered and nearly fell when his eyes met the sight in front of him. The clearing was no longer bear, in its place was a magnificent manor, made of pearlescent white marble, the architecture similar to that of ancient Greece. It was a harsh, blinding contrast to the dark red of the surrounding forest and sky.</p><p>Charlie stepped in front of Alastor and strolled up to the front door, unfazed by the building that had appeared out of nowhere. With a handle on the doorknob, she turned back to Alastor, who seemed frozen in place.</p><p>"You coming, Al?"</p><p>He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Ah... yes. Yes, of course!"</p><p>Once he was by her side again, Charlie opened the door. The inside was even more blindingly white than the outside, covering every square inch. There wasn't a drop of color to be seen with the exception of the view out the windows. The red light that beamed from the windows mixed with the bright white of the inside, making it fade and stain the marble floor pink.</p><p>To the left of the large open foyer was a sitting area in front of a large fireplace, a large couch, a few chairs, and a coffee table sat on a large plush rug.</p><p>To the right was a large winding staircase leading to a lofted hallway, doors were visible behind the railing.</p><p>Alastor's eyes trailed farther upward, a hanging chair looking similar to a birdcage was suspended from the ceiling by a chain. On the chair rested a pair of wings cocooning around themselves.</p><p>"Hey, Cece, I'm back," Charlie called, craning her neck to look at the bundle of feathers. "I brought someone for you to meet this time!"</p><p>The feathers shuddered, unwrapping themselves. They shot out with a loud thwip revealing the figure of a young girl huddled in the fetal position. She stood to her full height on the chair and began flapping her wings, a few loose feathers dislodging themselves, dancing and drifting in the air towards the floor.</p><p>The girl's feet lifted off the chair, and she glided to the ground, flapping her wings until her feet were firmly planted on the marble.</p><p>"Cecilia, this is my friend Alastor. Alastor, this is Cecilia, my sister."</p><p>"Sister?" He questioned. Now that he had a closer look, he could see the resemblance.</p><p>She was slightly taller than Charlie, and her hair was much longer and paler. Her skin was also paler, she lacked the red circles on her cheeks and black lipstick her sister had, but she had the same big doe-eyes. She had a thin white nightgown on her incredibly thin frame, it stopped just above her knees and had cap sleeves.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alastor," she greeted, folding her large wings neatly behind her back. Cecilia's voice was soft and breathy, carried through the air in a similar way to one of her feathers.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, dear." Alastor's voice came out a bit meeker than he would have liked, but he was still in shock and awe of the whole situation. He then cleared his throat and turned to Charlie, his charming radio host voice returned in full, "Charlie, my dear, I have several questions."</p><p>"Yeah, I expected you to. Let's sit by the fireplace, this might take a while." Charlie said with a nervous smile.</p><p>The three of them paced over to the seats by the fireplace, Alastor and Charlie on the big couch, and Cecilia on the chair to her sister's right, her legs folded underneath her.</p><p>Charlie tucked her legs into her chest and sighed. "Before you say anything, Al, I should probably tell you the whole story.</p><p>Cecilia and I are twins and she was born first. She was born with her wings and that terrified my dad. Because, as you know, my father is a fallen angel, and there are still demons down here who aren't very happy with Hell being run by a former angel. So the fact that his firstborn child -- the heir to the throne of Hell -- had wings like an angel didn't sit well with him.</p><p>My dad says he was scared for Cece's life when he saw her wings. He told everyone the firstborn didn't make it and he kept her hidden from the public eye. He had this house build just for her and put a spell around it making it invisible, only being penetrable by royalty. Of course, on top of that, he put a spell so Cece would never be able to leave. He always says it's for her own good. So as far as everyone else in Hell knows, I'm Lucifer's only child and the only heir to the throne, while my sister stays stuck in this enchanted house like a prisoner."</p><p>Charlie suddenly lept to her feet and paced across the carpet. "It just makes me so angry! There are other demons down here that look just as angelic! Also, she's royalty so she could have guards or something to protect her! And she has me and Vaggie and---"</p><p>She huffed and crossed her arms, turning to look at Alastor. "You know he doesn't even visit her? He hasn't for years!" She then turned to Cecilia and asked; "what about mom, does she still come by?" Cecilia only shook her head. Charlie's eyes brimmed with tears and her voice cracked as she spoke. "Mom doesn't even come to see her anymore! It's like they believe she doesn't exist too!"</p><p>Alastor raised his hands in front of him and slowly approached Charlie, his smile small and lopsided. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in an attempt to comfort her.</p><p>"Well, that about answers all of my questions." Alastor chuckled but kept his voice soft. "I do have one more, however. Why not break the spell yourself?"</p><p>Charlie sniffed and fixed her gaze on Alastor's shiny pointed boots. "You saw how much I struggled just trying to get in here, I don't think I could do it by myself."</p><p>"You are not by yourself, my dear."</p><p>Charlie snapped her head up to look Alastor in the eye. "But it's only penetrable by royalty."</p><p>"Penetrable, my dear, not breakable." His smile widened a bit and he gave her a sly wink. "Rule of thumb for any seasoned dealmaker, always look for the loopholes."</p><p>"Charlie, I want to get out of here just as much as you want me to, but my whole life has been spent watching other people make decisions for me." Cecilia was now standing by Charlie her arms crossed tightly. "I don't want you exerting yourself for my sake."</p><p>"My dear," Alastor interrupted in his usual cheerful tone, placing a hand on his chest. "Your sister has the most powerful magic-using demon in all of Hell aside from Lucifer himself here to assist her. Worst case scenario, it doesn't work." He looked at Cecilia with sincerity in his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder, now having one hand on each princess. "No harm will come to your sister if I have anything to do with it, you have my word."</p><p>Cecilia sighed and grabbed Charlie's hand and looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed. "I suppose it's worth a try, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakin the Barrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cecilia followed Alastor and Charlie outside. She could see the dome of purple light encapsulating her small plot of land — the light that had kept her trapped there for over two centuries.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Cecilia shifted her gaze to her sister who was talking to Alastor. Her chest swelled, eyes glossy with unshed tears and she smiled. She felt something she never thought she'd feel: hope.</p><p>Hope for freedom, hope she'd never have to live trapped ever again, hope that she'd spend her eternal life never leaving her sister's side. Hope that this plan will work.</p><p>Charlie placed her hands on the wall of light, Alastor next to her doing the same. They focused their power on the force of light, determined to shatter it.</p><p>Charlie's horns sprouted from her forehead, her hair whipping around her and entangling itself.</p><p>Alastor's antlers grew on his head, branching up and out into many more points. His pupils transformed into radio dials, static filling the scleras. His coat billowed around his waist.</p><p>A small vertical crack formed on the wall between them, not much shorter than a foot in length. It expanded, growing longer and branching out with every second, making deafening crack and crunch sounds. Soon they died down, the cracks expanding every few seconds. Then it stopped altogether.</p><p>Alastor and Charlie kept their hands on the light, focusing every bit of energy into destroying it. Charlie growled and pushed harder onto the force field. Alastor's smile twisted and snarled, portals appeared around him, his inky black tentacles shooting up and slamming into the force field making the ground quake.</p><p>The cracks began sprouting and branching every few seconds again in larger segments.</p><p>Charlie's breath was becoming labored and ragged. This was the first time she had exuded this much energy and it was quickly depleting. She suddenly felt a small pressure on her shoulder and an overwhelming surge of power. Charlie looked over to see Cecilia had placed a hand on her shoulder, her other hand on Alastor, and she was tapping into her reservoir and feeding it to them.</p><p>The cracks split open, the purple light fading and disappearing. It faded around Alastor's tentacles, and up from the ground. Then, the force field vanished, bursting into particles of purple light.</p><p>Charlie collapsed to the ground on her knees, exhausted and trying to catch her breath. Cecilia bent over and put her hands on her knees, breath also labored. Alastor's tentacles retreated into their portals and they closed. His antlers shrunk to their normal size, smile untwisting, and reverting to one normal by his standards, and he blinked his dials and static away. He was also breathing heavily, but the pair of demon princesses certainly hadn't noticed it.</p><p>Cecilia stood up, her breathing steady and calm. She lifted her head and stretched her arms out to her sides, her wings following them.</p><p>"We did it," she sighed, a bright and giddy smile spread across her face. Then she exclaimed, "we did it!"</p><p>Bending her knees and lifting her wings, giving them a hard flap, Cecilia rocketed into the air over the trees. She glided over the treetops, letting the wind hit her face and skim through her hair, breathing in the sulfur scented air of her home.</p><p>Alastor watched Cecilia gracefully swirl and spin against the morning light. He glanced at Charlie seeing she had finally stood up and was still panting.</p><p>"Your sister is rather remarkable, Charlie," Alastor said, looking back up at the flying figure, stark white against the red sky.</p><p>"This is just entertainment for you, isn't it?" Charlie stated, "you wouldn't have helped me if it wasn't."</p><p>"You've come to know me quite well, darling." Alastor shrugged. "Your sister is an angelic-presenting demon princess who was locked away and hidden from the rest of Hell. And from what I could feel when we were breaking the barrier, she is also incredibly powerful. Can you blame me for finding entertainment in this?"</p><p>Cecilia landed a few feet from them and spun, her gleeful smile still on her face. "I can't believe it! I'm free! I've wanted this my whole life and it's finally happened!"</p><p>She stopped and skipped over to Charlie, taking her hands. "I saw buildings! Is that Pentagram City?"</p><p>Charlie gave her sister a big cheerful smile in return. "Yeah, it is!"</p><p>"And that's where your hotel is right? Oh, I can't wait to see it!" Cecilia exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>Charlie released her hands from her sister's and put them on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "Just remember this is Hell, so not everyone is gonna be nice. It's gory and chaotic, and there's a lot of assholes."</p><p>Cecilia sighed. "I know, I know. I grew up sheltered from it all, but I know that Hell is a horrible place filled with horrible people. I'm just incredibly excited to finally see it."</p><p>Alastor walked up and stood behind Cecilia, placing a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "I do hate to interrupt this adorable sisterly bonding moment, but it is morning. We should begin heading back."</p><p>"Oh! You're right, Vaggie's gonna be so worried!" Charlie practically jumped, turning and began walking away, back toward the direction of the hotel.</p><p>"Charlie, dear, I don't think it would be wise to bring Cecilia into the city with her wings exposed," Alastor shouted after her.</p><p>Charlie halted in her tracks, pivoted on her heel, and marched back. "You're right, I can't believe I didn't think about that," she said as she removed her cloak and draped it over Cecilia's shoulders.</p><p>Cecilia folded her wings tight against her back underneath the cloak. She grabbed the hood and brought it over her head, effectively covering her face. Charlie fastened the cloak down the front to hide her white nightgown.</p><p>"There," she started standing back with her hands on her hips. "You're completely covered. No one will be the wiser!"</p><p>The three of them hiked their way out of the forest. When they came to the edge of the trees where the tall grass grew, with the edge of the city just beyond, Cecilia stopped in her tracks and gasped.</p><p>"This is it." She breathed.</p><p>Charlie smiled and grabbed her hand. "This is it," she repeated. "You ready?"</p><p>"As I'll ever be."</p><p>They trudged through the grass and when they approached the sidewalk, Charlie and Alastor stepped on it without a second thought. Cecilia stopped, hesitantly lifted one of her bare feet, and touched the cement with her toe. She flattened her foot and brought her other next to it.</p><p>"This is what cement feels like?" She bounced on her toes, then gently ground one of them into the concrete, feeling the gritty texture. "It's so strange."</p><p>Charlie covered her mouth while she giggled at her older twin. "I'm gonna have to get used to you freaking out over little things."</p><p>"I'm not freaking out," Cecilia said, twirling on the sidewalk and watching a few pebbles skip around her feet as she kicked them.</p><p>"Oh, I know. You probably will eventually."</p><p>The three demons continued walking down the street to the hotel. Not many demons wandered to this side of the city, so the rest of their journey was uneventful.</p><p>Once they arrived at the hotel, Charlie swung the door open and stepped inside. Alastor turned to see Cecilia standing by the street peering up at the tall building in awe. He rolled his eyes and came up behind her, pushing her inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strawberry Daiquiri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cecilia gasped as her eyes glided over every detail of the lobby, twirling to take in as much as possible. She peeled off the cloak and set it on one of the couches. Alastor took the coak and neatly folded it, setting it back on the couch and took a seat next to it, observing the winged demon girl with amusement.</p><p>Her eyes landed on Husk who was already sitting at the bar, staring into space with a bottle in hand.</p><p>She sauntered over to where the cat demon sat, taking a seat in one of the stools. Folding her hands on the bar, she leaned forward and smiled. “Hello.”</p><p>Husk’s eyes slowly shifted to Cecilia. As soon as they landed on her, they nearly popped out of their sockets. He jumped back with a yelp, he and his stool crashing against the floor.</p><p>Cecilia stood and leaned over the bar. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p>Husk ignored her, jumping up and slamming his paws on the bar. “You fuckers aware there’s an angel standing in the hotel?!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not an angel,” Cecilia responded calmly.</p><p>Husk whipped his head to leer at her, his heavy brows furrowed and teeth clenched. “How in the fuck is your cocaine-powder-wing-having ass, not an angel?”</p><p>Charlie laughed as she approached the bar, slinging an arm over Cecilia. “Husk, she’s not an angel because she’s my sister!”</p><p>Husk’s eyes widened again, then squinted and crossed his arms. “I don’t fuckin’ believe that for a second.”</p><p>Cecilia shrugged. “I’m not sure what I could do to prove it to you.”</p><p>Charlie perked up and turned her head to look at her sister. “Your full demon form?”</p><p>She fluttered her wings and brought her hand to her face to chew on her thumbnail. “My full demon form isn’t much different from this form.”</p><p>Charlie nodded, then shrugged “I guess you’ll have to take our word for it, Husk.”</p><p>Husk huffed and grabbed the bottle of booze he left on the bar. “Whatever.” He took a long swig from the bottle. “Just don’t go causin’ us any trouble.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cecilia gave the cat a bashful smile. </p><p>Just then, the kitchen door swung open and Angel Dust strolled into the lobby followed closely by Vaggie. He turned to look at her, continuing their previous conversation. “Charlie’s pretty tough,” Angel was saying, “I’m sure she’s fine, wherever she is.”</p><p>“But she’s never this late! I’m just worried she got into tro-- oh… my god.” Vaggie’s eyes had landed on Cecilia. She pushed past Angel and rushed over to her and Charlie. “Oh my god. Is this?” </p><p>Charlie’s smile widened excitedly. “Yeah, it is.” She released her sister’s shoulder and stood between them, off to the side. “Let me formally introduce you. Cecilia, this is my girlfriend Vaggie.” She gestured to Vaggie, then gestured to Cecilia. “Vaggie, this is my sister Cecilia.”</p><p>Vaggie held her hands out to Cecilia, and Cecilia gingerly placed her hands in Vaggie’s palms. “Charlie has told me so much about you, it’s such an honor to finally meet you.”</p><p>Cecilia gave her an elated smile. “Charlie’s told me so much about you too! It’s also an honor to meet you.”</p><p>“Holy shit!” Angel exclaimed, standing next to Cecilia. “You’re too goddamn pure to be a fallen angel, what the fuck are you doing in hell?”</p><p>“Weren’t you listening? This is Charlie’s sister!” Vaggie chastised.</p><p>“No fuckin’ way!” Angel shifted his gaze between the two demon princesses. “Oh my god, can I touch your wings?”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Cecilia chuckled nervously.</p><p>Angel did a little giddy shimmy and moved to stand behind Cecilia, immediately running all four of his hands through her feathers. She tensed immediately, her breath hitched and her feathers ruffled. </p><p>Angel retracted his hands and held them up in a surrendering motion. “Sorry, I didn’t hurt’cha did I, toots?”</p><p>Cecilia sighed away her nerves. “No, no. It’s just no one has touched my wings in over 200 years except me.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, okay.” Angel took a step back and put his hands on his hips. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I just appreciate that you asked first.” Cecilia giggled nervously and rubbed her neck.</p><p>“How in Hell did you get her out?” Vaggie asked. “I thought your dad put a powerful force field around her.”</p><p>“Yeah, turns out there was a loophole in my dad’s spell,” Charlie shrugged. “Only a demon of the royal family could enter or exit, but any demon powerful enough could fully break the spell.” </p><p>Vaggie pursed her lips in thought. “But your dad specifically made the spell to ward against Cecilia. And you went alone. So how --?”</p><p>“Actually, I wasn’t alone,” Charlie nervously interjected. “Alastor followed me.”</p><p>Vaggie visibly tensed, her brows furrowed and she grimaced, her pale skin red with anger. She whipped her head to look at the Radio Demon, who still sat on the couch, calmly observing with his trademark smile. “You fucking followed her?!”</p><p>Alastor closed his eyes and nonchalantly shrugged. “In my defense, dear, the two of you were being rather cryptic in the lobby when I walked in on you yesterday evening. I sent my shadow to listen in and decided to follow Charlie when your conversation made me curious.”</p><p>Vaggie exploded with somehow even more anger. “You eavesdropped on us?!!”</p><p> “If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been there to help free my sister,” Charlie said calmly, putting a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. </p><p>“So what, you’re just ok with him eavesdropping on us now?”</p><p>“No! No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Charlie argued, shaking her head.</p><p>“Yo, I don’t wanna be ‘that guy’ but this seems like the type’a conversation you have in private.” Husk exasperated, taking another drink of liquor.</p><p>Charlie sighed. “Yeah, I um… I would rather have this discussion away from everyone else.” She looked at her girlfriend a bit dejected.</p><p>Vaggie huffed, crossing her arms and turning on her heel to walk toward the elevator. Charlie moved to follow her but turned around to look at her sister. “Cee, will you be ok here?”</p><p>Cecilia glanced at Husk and Angel at the bar, then Alastor on the couch. She then looked at her Charlie with a smile. “Yes, I think I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Charlie returned the smile and nodded, following her girlfriend into the elevator.</p><p>“So,” Angel chirped. “Charlie’s sister, huh? How come we never heard’a you?”</p><p>Cecilia took a seat at the bar next to Angel. “It’s a bit of a long story.”</p><p>Angel leaned toward her, propping his chin on his hand in interest.</p><p>Cecilia giggled and told Angel Dust her story. </p><p>She told him that she was the older twin of Charlie, and how she was hidden away and kept secret because of her angelic appearance. Cecilia talked about the force field, and how Lucifer said it was for her own safety. She told him about her parents visiting her less and less throughout her adolescent years until they stopped altogether. She told him about Charlie’s anger toward their parents for not visiting her anymore and how she started to visit her often so she wasn’t lonely.</p><p>“So, yeah, um, I guess that’s it. The story of me,” she concluded.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Husk muttered. He looked at Cecilia and spoke clearly. “I don’t mean to make assumptions, but it sounds like King Luci locked you up cuz he was scared’a you, not how everyone would treat you.”</p><p>“I was thinkin’ the same thing, Husky baby,” Angel added. “Also, the hell’d you do all that time? Must’a been real boring!”</p><p>“Well, no. I had a plethora of books by the most influential writers, artists, and philosophers throughout history,” Cecilia explained. “Shakespeare, Homer, Mary Shelley, and Da Vinci, to name a few. I also did some writing myself, as well as drawing and painting. I also had plenty of music; records dating back to when records were invented.”</p><p>“You must be super smart then, huh,” Angel pointed as Husk slid him a shot of whiskey.</p><p>Cecilia blushed and self-consciously folded in on herself. “Oh, well, I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“Kid, you just said you read stuff by the smartest people in human history,” Husk fermented, “no way you ain’t smart.”</p><p>Angel downed his shot and placed the glass on the table, sliding it back to Husk who poured him another.</p><p>“May I try some?” Cecilia asked.</p><p>“Whiskey?” Husked countered. “Have you ever even had alcohol before?”</p><p>“Oh um, no.”</p><p>Both Angel and Husk chuckled in response. “Well I sure as hell ain’t startin’ you out with whiskey.”</p><p>The cat demon turned around and kneeled to dig through the cupboards of the bar, pulling out a blender and a bag of sugar, and placing them on the counter. “Angel, mind gettin’ strawberries an’ a lime from the kitchen,” Husk asked from over his shoulder.</p><p>“Sure thing babe.” Angel gave him a wink and a smirk, getting up and sauntering to the kitchen. It didn’t take long for him to come back into the lobby with a carton of strawberries and a single lime, as well as a cutting board and a knife. He set them on the bar and slid them across to Husk.</p><p>Husk turned around and made quick work of chopping the lime into slices, as well as a handful of strawberries. He took the cutting board and slid the strawberries into the machine and squeezed a few slices of lime, and set the cutting board next to the blender. Husk also dumped in some ice cubes from the ice machine and a shot of white rum before securing the lid on the blender and turning it on. </p><p>Cecilia jumped at the loud noise and covered her ears. Husk turned it off, then pulsed it a few more times. He grabbed a martini glass and poured the slushy liquid into the glass, taking a lime and sticking it on the rim as a garnish. Turning around again, he plunked a straw in the glass and placed it in front of Cecilia.</p><p>“It’s called a strawberry daiquiri. Good beginner drink,” Husk stated.</p><p>Cecilia took the straw and put it between her lips, taking a sip of the frozen drink. Her eyes widened and seemed to sparkle the moment it touched her tongue. </p><p>Angel chuckled amusedly. “I think she likes it, Husk.”</p><p>Husk smirked and watched as she sucked down the daiquiri. “Don’t drink it so fast, you’re gonna--”</p><p>Cecilia pulled away from the straw, her face scrunched like she had tasted something sour.</p><p>“-- taste nothin’ but rum,” Husk finished with a laugh. “Stir it up, that usually helps.”</p><p>She did as Husk said, vigorously stirring her strawberry daiquiri with her straw. After mixing up the drink, she took another sip and smiled around the straw, finishing her drink.</p><p>Just as Cecilia pushed the empty glass back toward Husk, Charlie and Vaggie emerged from the elevator.</p><p>“Charlie!” Cecilia exclaimed happily. “Husk gave me a strawberry daq--” she turned towards Husk “--um, what was it called again?”</p><p>“Strawberry daiquiri.”</p><p>“You gave her alcohol?” Vaggie asked skeptically.</p><p>Husk held his paws up in surrender. “Hey, she wanted to try whiskey at first. I figured her first taste of alcohol should be somethin’ safer.”</p><p>Charlie shrugged. “That’s fair. How was it, Cece?”</p><p>Cecilia smiled. “It was delicious!”</p><p>Charlie simply smiled in return and stood behind her sister to play with her hair. Vaggie stood at the end of the bar, leaning on her elbows.</p><p>“Are, um, are you two okay now?” Cecilia asked.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re good,” Charlie responded as Vaggie nodded. “We should get you a room, sis.”</p><p>“A room would be wonderful. Could I get one near yours, Charlie?”</p><p>“I wouldn't put you anywhere else.” Charlie stopped running her fingers through her sister’s hair to give her a hug from behind. Cecilia gave her arm an appreciative squeeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>